


Morning Meeting

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Dirty dirty MSR x Skinner smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Scully’s skirt is bunched up around her thighs. Mulder has her bent over Skinner’s tidy desk with her hands pinned to her back as he fucks into his partner. It’s one time they’ve even early for a meeting with Skinner, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to fulfill a long-held fantasy.

The door swings open, but neither Mulder or Scully stop their motions or even so much as glance in the direction of the door.

“Agents! What the hell is going on here?” Skinner barks out, desperately trying to ignore all the blood rushing to his cock.

Scully lets out a moan as the door slams shut.

“You know exactly what’s going on here, sir.” Scully groans out in the most smart-ass tone Skinner has ever heard in his life. Her voice goes straight to his cock.

Neither Mulder or Scully have any intentions on stopping any time soon, and Skinner senses that.

“I’d suggest you either leave or join in, Sir.” Mulder says as he thrusts into Scully harder.

There’s a faint click as Skinner locks the door behind him. Neither agent has to glance at Skinner to know that he has a devious smirk spread across his face. Whatever he wanted to talk to the agents about could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re going to have a chat about this behavior later, agents.” Skinner says with a hint of amusement in his voice as he presses his body against Mulder’s.

Mulder lets out an unexpected groan when he feels Skinner’s hard and certainly not small cock press into his back. Mulder’s thrusts into Scully start to get slower.

“Maybe you should reprimand us.” Scully breathes out.

“That sounds like an excellent idea, Agent Scully.” Skinner responds with a blatant smirk on his face. He’s lost count of how many times he’s wanted to shut Mulder up with his cock over the years, and today he was finally going to get the chance.

Skinner slides his hand around Mulder’s chest and brings it up to his neck, causing Mulder to stall his movements.

Scully twists her body around so that she’s sitting on Skinner’s desk, facing the two men. Her blouse is unbuttoned and her chest is heaving as she watches the scene unfold in front of her.

Skinner presses his still clothed cock harder into Mulder’s back side as he whispers loud enough for Scully to hear. “On your knees, Mulder.”

Scully licks her lips, clearly enjoying this little show.

“Since you two started this meeting without me, and I know it was your idea Mulder, I think it’s only fair that you catch me up on what I missed.” Skinner teases.

Mulder drops to his knees in front of Skinner with a smirk on his face. Scully wraps her legs around his shoulders. Mulder’s hair is just close enough to tickle her already sensitive clit.

“That’s right, Mulder, catch the Assistant Director up.” Scully purrs.

Skinner unzips his pants and pulls out his thick, hard cock.

Scully and Mulder both gasp in unison at the size. Her hands grip the edge of the desk in anticipation while Mulder licks his lips.

“Like what you see, agents?” Skinner chuckles as he strokes his cock once then twice and brings the head up to Mulder’s greedy lips. The younger agent eagerly takes his boss’s thick cock into his hot mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder’s mouth expertly sucks around Skinner’s thick cock as he idly strokes his own cock. The only thought running through Skinner’s mind is that there’s no way Mulder hasn’t done this before. That damn mouth is going to be death of Skinner one day, he swears.

“Mhmm, just like that.” Scully purrs as she pushes Mulder’s head deeper onto Skinner’s cock. “Do the thing with your tongue.”

“What thi-“ Before Skinner can get the words out, he feels Mulder’s tongue swirl around his slit and do something that he can’t even begin to explain. It elicits a moan from Skinner and a series of grunts that makes him realize he’s not the one who’s in charge here.

Scully reaches out to Skinner’s hand that found its way onto Mulder’s head and brings it between her legs to her slick cunt. For a moment Skinner had completely forgotten about Scully, but not anymore. His roughened fingers stroked at her clit. Just the thought of Scully dripping onto his desk is almost enough to make him come right there.

Mulder senses the tension in Skinner and pulls away, letting Skinner spit-slicked cock fall out of his mouth with a pop. This little meeting is not about to end so soon.

Scully releases her legs from on Mulder’s shoulders, pushing Skinner’s now motionless hand away in the process.

Mulder rises from his knees and turns to press his lips against Scully’s, letting her savor the lingering taste of Skinner on his tongue. They pull away with stupid grins, and Skinner just knows that he’s fucked.

Mulder steps aside, reaches for Skinner’s hands, and pulls him towards Scully. She has a devious grin on her face as the assistant director lowers himself onto the ground and buries his face into her dripping wet pussy.

Skinner’s tongue licks a path up Scully’s lips. He swears that this is what it would taste like to lick a live wire.

Scully reaches out one hand to stroke Mulder’s cock. Mulder looks down at Scully with her unbuttoned shirt, black lace brace, and chest heaving as Skinner licks her pussy. It makes him harder than he’s ever been in his entire life. He reaches over and unclasps Scully’s bra from the front. Mulder’s lips have her perky nipple in his mouth in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

As Skinner’s skillful tongue flicks and sucks at Scully’s clit he brings two fingers inside of her. It’s a completely new sensation. His fingers are much thicker that Mulder’s and fill her up.

Skinner can feel her tight walls clench around his fingers. His cock twitches in anticipation of what it’ll feel like to be inside her. He can only hope he’ll get to experience that devilish sensation his mind is envisioning.

Scully’s hand drops from Mulder’s cock and goes to Skinner’s head, trying to grip at hair that isn’t there and keep him in place. Skinner curls his fingers upwards inside of her as he takes her clit into his mouth.

“Don’t stop!” She cries out.

Mulder sucks harder on her nipple while bringing his other hand up to knead at her other breasts. The men know that she’s close, and they have no intention of stopping.

“Come on, Scully, let go.” Mulder whispers against her breasts in a reassuring tone.

Skinner’s fingers thrust inside her at just the right angle to send Scully over the edge. Her walls clench around Skinner’s thick fingers, and Mulder has to cover her mouth with his to muffle her moans. Skinner slowly removes his fingers, but continues to lick Scully’s pussy throughout her orgasm.

When the AD finally comes up for air, he sees the two agents embraced in a passionate kiss with their hands intertwined.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Skinner breathes out before licking his lips. The electric taste of Scully’s pussy will forever be burned into his senses.

Mulder pulls away with a smirk, but doesn’t let go of Scully’s hand. He uses his free hand to pull Skinner up and into a kiss.

It’s not as romantic as the way Mulder and Scully kiss, but nothing could ever be as passionate as them. Mulder’s tongue slides into Skinner’s mouth, desperate to extract every drop of Scully that still lingers on Skinner’s tongue. Skinner responds by thrusting his own tongue into Mulder’s mouth. They both taste of Scully in a way that makes them both belong to Scully now.

Skinner reaches out to stroke Mulder’s cock with his large hands. The new feeling sends shivers down Mulder’s spine. Skinner hand isn’t soft and commanding like Scully’s, nor is it familiar like his own. His hand is rough and slightly unsure, but fuck does it know what it’s doing.

Mulder squeezes Scully’s hand. He pulls away from Skinner’s mouth and leans his head back, enjoying the sensation in his cock.

“Fuck, sir.” Mulder spits out, almost speechless for once in his damn life.

Mulder kicks his trousers that are jumped at his ankles off. He throws Scully a smirk and she nods to Skinner’s chair. Without saying a word to Skinner, Mulder makes his way to the Assistant Director’s chair. He sits down. Scully climbs off Skinner’s desk, her skirt still bunched around her waist, and gets on her hands and knees in front of Mulder.

Skinner just watches in awe as Scully places her hands on Mulder’s thighs. She throws her head over her shoulder to give Skinner a warning look.

“Are you going to get over here and fuck me, or are you just going to stand there grinning like an idiot?” She quips.

Skinner lets out a chuckle before responding. “And here I was thinking that I was your boss.”

Scully takes Mulder’s cock into her mouth as Skinner slowly slides into her tight pussy. He’s a little longer and thicker than Mulder. His cock makes her feel like she’s about to be ripped apart, but fuck, if it this doesn’t feel like heaven to Scully.

“Don’t be afraid to really fuck her. She likes it rough.” Mulder breathes out.

Scully rewards Mulder by taking him deeper into mouth and massaging his balls with one hand. He brings his hands to grip her hair, just the way she likes it.

Skinner fucks into Scully harder, eliciting a string full of moans that go straight to Mulder’s cock.

“Ah, fuck..” Mulder groans out.

Scully does that thing where she lightly grazes her teeth against his head, and that’s all it takes for Mulder to shot a hot load of come down her throat.

“Fuck, Scully!” Mulder moans as she licks up the come that drips down his cock.

Between thrusting into Scully’s tight pussy and watching the redhead lick every last drop of come from Mulder’s cock is too much. He pulls out of Scully and comes on her perfect ass with a loud grunt.

“Fuck, agents.” Skinners says breathlessly as his cock softens in his hand.

Scully lets out a chuckle as she turns around, still on her knees. She brings her mouth to Skinner’s soft cock and slowly licks the mixture of his come and her juices his cock.

“Agent Scully, if you don’t stop that…” He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before he catches sight of Mulder of Mulder licking his come from Scully’s ass cheeks.

“Or you’ll do what, sir?” Scully says with devious undertone. “Punish me?”

Mulder comes up licking his lips clean of Skinner’s come. He has the widest grin Skinner has ever seen on his face.

“You two are going to be the death of me one day.” Skinner says as he shakes his head. “Now get the hell out of my office so I can clean up this mess before my next meeting.” Skinner grins.


End file.
